Tidak Sendiri
by Nana Bodt
Summary: Malam itu Eren duduk terdiam di atas bukit. Ditengah salju yang turun satu demi satu. Memandangi langit tak berbintang. Sendirian. Eeh tidak juga, ada Mikasa ...


Attack on Titan / 進撃の巨人 © **Isayama Hajime**

Tidak Sendiri © **n4na**

_**Warning**__: OOC. Mencoba membuat karakter tetap IC tapi entahlah … serta keanehan lain yang bisa ditemukan disini. Timeline: One year before the downfall of Trost._

_Happy Reading ^^_

.

.

.

Salju pertama turun malam itu.

Warnanya kontras dengan cakrawala sepekat tinta di atas kepala. Kumpulan air yang telah membeku menjadi gumpalan berwarna putih pucat berjatuhan bagaikan hujan rintik-rintik. Menambah keindahan malam yang begitu sunyi.

Nampak sesosok pemuda tengah terduduk di atas bukit. Ditemani dengan selembar kain tebal berwarna lumut yang membungkus tubuh―membawa kehangatan samar di malam yang dingin. Kedua tangannya yang tak terbungkus sarung tangan mencengkeram ujung kain yang melilit tubuhnya, untuk mencari hawa hangat yang kiranya dapat membuat tubuhnya tak menggigil. Matanya terpejam erat sementara giginya bergemeretak pelan.

Seharusnya ia mendengarkan nasehat Armin untuk tidak keluar dari bilik malam ini. Seharusnya ia membawa kain lebih, atau mengenakan baju berlapis-lapis untuk menghalangi hawa dingin yang menembus pori-pori kain yang membungkus tubuhnya yang ringkih.

Seharusnya ia mendengar jeritan batinnya untuk membuat api unggun, bukannya duduk berlama-lama menikmati pemandangan langit malam tak berbintang sedaritadi.

Tidak, masih ada bintang sebenarnya di atas langit. Setitik sinar putih terlihat di sana, berkedip buram namun eksistensinya tetaplah terlihat. Menemani sang rembulan yang tertutup kabut gelap.

Sepasang biji matanya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri. Lalu menghela nafas lega karena tak ada sosok yang mengintai di balik pepohonan rimbun ataupun semak belukar. Namun baru saja ia menegakkan tubuhnya untuk kembali memandangi langit malam, sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya perlahan.

"Eren."

Ia sontak terlonjak kaget dan langsung membalikkan tubuhnya. Kemudian menghela nafas gusar mendapati sosok gadis yang amatlah familiar berdiri tepat di belakangnya membawa secangkir _mug _beraroma kafein yang mengepul hangat.

"Kau mengagetkanku saja, Mikasa."

Gadis bernama lengkap Mikasa Ackerman itu hanya tersenyum tipis lalu menyodorkan _mug_ yang ia pegang kepada Eren. Ia lalu mendudukkan dirinya tepat disamping pemuda itu dan mengabaikan koar-koar protes yang dikumandangkan Eren.

"Untuk apa kau kemari Eren? Di sini dingin."

Eren menyeruput sedikit demi sedikit kopinya dalam diam sambil memandangi langit malam. Sedikit bersyukur dalam hati sebenarnya karena Mikasa membawakannya minuman hangat tepat pada waktunya. Namun ia tidak mau mengakuinya karena … Ia pasti akan terlihat bodoh sekali di hadapan Mikasa.

"Aku hanya ingin menikmati pemandangan malam."

Mikasa memperhatikan gerak-gerik Eren barang sejenak. Kemudian ia turut memandangi langit kelam di atas kepalanya. Salju masihlah turun memenuhi tanah gelap dengan warna putihnya.

"Kau bisa melihatnya di teras bilik, 'kan?"

"Tidak. Aku ingin melihatnya di sini."

Sepasang biji mata berwarna sama dengan langit malam milik Mikasa menerawang. Bibirnya tertutup rapat, sementara ia mengamati sosok pemuda di sampingnya yang tengah memandangi hamparan bukit rimbun jauh di depannya.

Dan tanpa sadar ia sekarang turut mengalihkan arah pandangnya kepada pemandangan yang sama. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram erat syal berwarna merah yang senantiasa melilit lembut lehernya.

"Kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu kah, Eren?"

Walau Mikasa tak dapat melihatnya, ia yakin sekilas kedua bahu tegak Eren menegang sejenak ketika mendengar perkataannya. Lalu bahu itu akan meregang dan Eren akan menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan jawaban yang sama sekali tidak ia harapkan.

"Tidak."

"Kau bohong."

Kini ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Eren―hal yang lelaki itu juga lakukan. Sepasang iris zamrud milik pemuda yang selalu ia anggap sebagai keluarganya itu nampak tak begitu bercahaya.

Yang itu berarti, yang ia katakan benar adanya. Eren berbohong padanya.

"Aku tidak berbohong." Elak Eren, namun suaranya terdengar ragu. Arah pandang manik mata pemuda itu tak tertuju pada matanya.

"Kalau kau memang tidak berbohong, lalu kenapa kau tidak berani memandangiku tepat di mata, Eren?"

Eren menghela nafas. Jelas Mikasa akan tahu kalau ia berbohong. Entah bagaimana caranya setiap kali ia berbohong Mikasa pasti selalu berhasil membaca pikirannya seperti membaca sebuah buku. Ia merasa seperti ditelanjangi sekarang―ditelanjangi dalam arti lain, tentu saja.

Dan ia benci itu―tidak benar-benar benci sebenarnya. Dalam lubuk hati yang paling dalam ia mensyukuri kemampuan Mikasa yang satu ini.

Karena dengan begitu, ia merasa ia dapat membagi isi hatinya kepada gadis itu tanpa rasa malu. Yah, walau ia tak pernah mau mengakuinya kepada Mikasa.

"Mikasa, kadang kau menyebalkan."

Mikasa hanya terdiam. Dadanya sedikit terasa nyeri mendengar penuturan Eren, meskipun ia tahu sebenarnya pemuda itu tak bermaksud untuk menyakitinya dengan kata-kata itu. Namun entah kenapa … Rasanya masih menyakitkan tiap kali kata-kata itu dihujamkan kepadanya.

Padahal Eren sering mengatakannya, namun ia tak kunjung terbiasa.

Eren yang sepertinya tak dapat melihat kekalutan hati Mikasa―Oh, yang benar saja! Siapa juga yang bisa membaca isi hati Mikasa jika wajah Mikasa selalu menampakkan ekspresi datar?―pun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah cakrawala gelap tak berujung di atas kepalanya. Ia semakin mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada _mug_ yang sudah dingin isinya.

"Kadang saat aku memandangi langit di malam hari, aku sering teringat pada rumah …"

Manik mata Mikasa terbelalak. Cengkeraman tangannya pada syal yang ia kenakan mengerat.

"Kau masih ingat 'kan, Mikasa? Dulu aku, kau, dan Ibu sering menghitung bintang bersama-sama."

Mikasa menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Dulu aku akan menanyakan banyak hal kepada Ibu. Dan ibu akan kewalahan menjawab pertanyaanku karena beliau tidak sepintar ayah."

Sekelabat kenangan yang terlupa dalam kepala Mikasa kembali berputar pelan, walau tak sepenuhnya jelas.

Ah, sejak kapan ia tak pernah teringat tentang ingatan masa lalu itu lagi?

"Tapi sekarang, ketika aku menyadari tak ada ibu yang akan menjawab pertanyaanku ketika aku tengah memandangi langit berbintang, rasanya begitu menyakitkan. Dan pertanyaan itu kini terabaikan, tak terjawab …"

Manik mata sepekat langit malam milik Mikasa memandangi sosok rapuh disampingnya. Ia dapat melihat getaran halus pada bahu yang kini terlihat begitu rapuh, seakan siap hancur kapan saja.

"Aku … merindukan Ibu …" ujar Eren serak.

Ia yakin saat ini Eren tengah menangis, terbukti dari suara tercekat yang lolos dari bibir Eren. Lelaki itu tanpa ragu menunjukkan kelemahannya tepat di depan matanya sekarang―sebuah hal tabu bagi lelaki itu sejak ia terakhir kali menumpahkan air matanya empat tahun yang lalu.

Dan melihatnya, membuat hatinya serasa terhujam seribu jarum. Sakit …

Karena itu, ia pun tanpa ragu mencengkeram telapak tangan Eren yang terasa begitu begitu karena tak tertutup kain barang sehelai pun. Erat, tidak membiarkan lelaki itu menghentakkan tangannya dari genggamannya. Lalu mendekatkan dirinya pada tubuh lelaki itu. Eren membuang muka. Lelaki itu mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah manapun. Kemanapun asalkan Mikasa tak dapat melihat wajahnya.

Mikasa tahu, Eren tak ingin ia melihat sisi lemahnya saat ini. Namun rasanya begitu akan lebih menyakitkan lagi kalau ia mengabaikannya. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk melakukannya; menangkup wajah Eren paksa dengan kedua tangannya. Membiarkan rasa sakit kembali menusuk dadanya ketika melihat jejak air mata pada wajah tampan lelaki yang amat ia kasihi.

Lalu mengucapkan kata-kata menenangkan yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa keluar dari bibirnya.

"Eren … Kau tidak sendiri. Ada aku, ada Armin. Kita adalah keluarga, dan kita akan selalu bersama … Selalu …"

Selalu.

Seakan kata itu adalah mantera bagi hatinya yang terluka. Seakan kata itu adalah kekuatan untuk jiwanya yang sebenarnya begitu rapuh walau dari luar ia terlihat begitu kuat.

Bersama … selalu …

Sepasang zamrud dan obsidian itu saling berpandangan. Lama. Seakan berusaha untuk menguatkan hati masing-masing. Eren―tanpa sadar―turut menangkup wajah pucat Mikasa pada telapak tangannya. Suaranya terdengar gemetar―samar. Namun ia kuat. Ia tidak akan membiarkan kesedihan terus menggerogoti hatinya.

"Terima kasih, Mikasa."

Sekelebat rasa hangat membuncah dalam dada Mikasa. Rasanya beban yang selalu memberatkan hatinya menguap begitu saja. Sekarang ia dapat merasakan segenang air memburamkan pandangannya.

Eren lalu menjauhkan tangannya pada kedua pipi Mikasa, yang kemudian gerakan itu diikuti oleh si gadis berambut gelap pekat dengan gerakan canggung. Tak melihat kalau sekarang Eren melepaskan mantel yang sedaritadi membungkus tubuhnya.

Ia terlonjak kaget ketika rasa hangat melakukan kontak langsung dengan tubuhnya yang terasa kelu karena terlalu lama tergigit udara beku. Keterkejutannya semakin bertambah tatkala ia dapat merasakan kulit Eren bersinggungan dengan tangannya yang sedingin es. Pandangannya teralihkan ke arah wajah yang memberikan seulas senyum hangat ke arahnya.

Dadanya terasa begitu hangat sekarang.

"Kau harusnya membawa mantel, Mikasa. Tubuhmu dingin sekali seperti kulit orang mati!" kata Eren, menyelipkan sedikit kata-kata gurauan garing―namun entah kenapa hal itu membuat Mikasa dapat tersenyum lebar seperti orang bodoh.

Ia lalu ikut merapatkan tubuhnya ke arah Eren. Membagi kehangatan yang sekiranya dapat mencairkan rintik salju yang masih setia menemani. Bersama-sama memandangi langit malam yang terlihat begitu muram di atas sana.

Lalu paginya, mereka akan terkena demam bersama-sama―membuat Armin panik setengah mati dan mengundang tatapan curiga dari banyak orang. Gosip aneh tersebar luar dalam bilik itu setelahnya. Kali ini Jean yang panik setengah mati.

Namun tak apa, asalkan mereka bisa selalu bersama. Maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Selalu.

.

.

.

_**Fin**_

.

.

.

**a.n**: saya bukan cewe romantis, jadi disini saja batas kemampuan saya bikin ErenMikasa. Berkenan untuk mereview? Muucih :3


End file.
